What makes you beautiful
by gaberox13
Summary: Jabe Songfic. Script-form. Jo's self esteem is low, how does Gabe help?


_Jo is at lunch table. Gabe enters and sits down._

Gabe: Hey, Jo.

Jo: Whatever.

Gabe: Whoa, you okay? No "stupid", no punching… are you sick?

Jo: Ha Ha, very funny. You know the reason.

Gabe: What do you think I am, a mind-reader or something? Just tell me.

Jo: Look around, Gabe. What do you see?

Gabe: Kids, tables, bad food, evil lunch ladies-

Jo: Girls, Gabe. Pretty girls. People look at them and think "They're so pretty" then they look at me and think "Poor girl, she must be so upset being so ugly with all these gorgeous girls around her". _(cries)_

Gabe: Oh, ummm… not quite sure I can help with that.

Jo: Of course you can't, stupid. Nothing can fix this level of hideousness.

Gabe: Plastic surgery could.

Jo: What is _wrong _with you? _(gets up and storms off)_

Gabe: What'd I do?

_Gabe is at home in kitchen. Teddy enters._

Gabe: Teddy, can I talk to you?

Teddy: Sure, Little Bro. Whassup, dude?

Gabe: Okay, first, NEVER do that again. Second, what do you do if you have a friend who's getting really upset 'coz she thinks everyone else is prettier than her which is stupid because she is absolutely gorgeous?

Teddy: It's Jo, isn't it?

Gabe: How do you know these things?

Teddy: I know you, simple. Anyway, you've just got to tell Jo-

Gabe: You mean my un-named friend.

Teddy: Of course, your "un-named friend" that you don't think they're ugly at all.

Gabe: Really? It's that simple?

Teddy: Yep. Now if you'll excuse me, our baby sister needs my advice on how to deal with our "special" family.

Gabe: Yeesh, you say that in every episode. Let it goooo.

Teddy: What? Episode?

Gabe: Never mind.

_Teddy exits. Scene changes to Gabe and Jo's school hallway. Jo is by her locker, still upset. Gabe walks up._

Gabe: Hey! Jo! Joey! J-Girl!

Jo: You want me to break your arm again?

Gabe: Heh Heh, uh never mind.

_Jake enters._

Jake: Dude, you hear about the talent contest? I'm obviously entering, you know, 'coz of my talent and good looks. Talent is given to the beautiful.

_Jo starts crying again._

Gabe: Thanks a lot, you red-headed clown!

Jake: What'd I do?

Gabe: Just go!

_Jake exits._

Gabe: _(thinking)_ A talent show, huh? I think I've got an idea. _(mischievous grin)_

_Lunch._

Gabe: Hey, Jo! Jo!

Jo: What, stupid?

Gabe: Getting the "stupid" back, that's good. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to be at the talent show this week.

Jo: But-

Gabe: Just be there. Got to go, bye!

_Later that week at the talent show._

Teddy: _(to camera)_ Hey, Charlie, here we are at the talent show for your brother Gabe's school. It's weird, he said we "just had to be here". You know what's weirder? I can't even find him. It's his school's talent contest, and he bailed. Good Luck Gabe, huh? I know, not funny. Ooh, it's starting. Bye Charlie!

_A little later…_

MC: And that somewhat disturbing rendition of Lady Gaga's "Pokerface" was performed by Jake and his, uh, xylophone. Anyway, our next act is…well, rather unexpected. Give it up for Gabe Duncan.

_Applause. Camera shows Duncans. Teddy gets out her camera._

Teddy: _(to camera)_ Found Gabe. _(videotapes Gabe on stage with guitar)_

Gabe: Okay, so, I know you probably weren't expecting me up here tonight. But I just want to say that this song is dedicated to Jo Keener. Enjoy.

_(plays and sings)_

You're insecure

Don't know what for.

You're turnin' heads when you walk through that door.

Don't need make-up

To cover up.

Bein' the way that you are is enough.

Everyone else in the room can see it.

Everyone else but you.

_Chorus_

Baby, you light up my world like nobody else.

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.

And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell.

You don't know

Oh oh.

You don't know you're beautiful.

If only you saw what I can see

You'd understand why I want you so desperately.

Right now I'm lookin at you and I can't believe.

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know your beautiful.

Oh oh.

But that's what makes you beautiful.

_Verse 2_

So c-come on

You got it wrong.

To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong.

I don't know why

You're bein' shy.

And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes.

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you.

_Chorus_

Bridge

Na nana na nana naaaa nana

Na nana na nana

Na nana na nana naaaa nana

Na nana na nana.

_Chorus._

That's what makes you beautiful.

_Heaps and heaps of applause._

Charlie: Yay Gabe!

Audience: Awwwwww.

Teddy: _(to camera) _Well, Charlie. I got your brother Gabe's first taste of stardom on video. I hate to say it but he's pretty good. You might end up with a famous big brother one day. Wait, when did he learn guitar? Anyway, good luck Charlie.

_Scene changes to Duncans' living room. Gabe is on the couch. Doorbell rings._

Gabe: I'LL GET !

Teddy: _(from kitchen) _Mum's at work, stupid.

Jo: _(from behind door) _Open the door, stupid.

Gabe: Creepy. _(opens door. Nervously)_ Hey, Jo.

Jo. Hey, Gabe. So, the talent contest. I-I wanted to ask you i-if y-you-

Gabe: If I meant it?

_Jo nods_

Gabe: Every word.

Jo: _(smiling)_ Well, in that case, I've got something for you.

Gabe: (_shields face) _Please don't hurt me.

Jo: I'm not going to hurt you. Yet. I wanted to give you this. _(kisses him)_

Gabe: Wow. That was unexpected. Uh, will you excuse me for a second? _(goes into kitchen) _YES! _(goes back to Jo) _Bye then.

Jo: Oh, okay. See ya.

_Jo leaves. Gabe dances around the room. PJ & Teddy come in from kitchen._

PJ: Hey…Gabe.

Teddy: Just keep walking.

_**THE END**_


End file.
